zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenertale
Pacifist Please Note: This shall be the Beginning.. Like: Start Menu.. The True Route starts at Later times (8th Sept.) Characters: Frisk: JadeAlannah Flowey: Jane The Psychotic Killer (RIS, Never Forghetti) Toriel: AliceTheNeko (This one will be missed) Napstablook: SatoTheScientist101 Grillby: Weegeespider (Lol, you're inactive, but still alive) Sans: Golden Freddy Golden Papyrus: JacobTheFluXOverK1ll Monster Kid: Wyld Cat (I miss you bro, you won't be coming back though ;-;) Undyne: Naruko-the-kitsune Alphys: TinyBoxTimKira Muffet: ElloPuppetMK Mettaton: The Great Avv (Avv pls) Asgore: HugeClockTowerFan Asriel: ZenerRocksMC Chara: Akame Kiyomizu (I miss this one aswell) ��☼��☝✌��❄☜☼�� ☪☜☼⚐ ❄☟☜ ☟✌☹☞ ✌☠✋��✌❄☼⚐☠✋�� A Human has Fallen A long time ago, there were two races equally living together in peace.. Humans, and Specials. One day, War broke out between the two species.. The Humans were victorious.. Mt. Ebott, year 21X *What will you name the fallen Human? *Akame, The True Name. Akame, a Curious human, stumbles upon the mountain, she climbed it with all that she could, she took shelter in a cave.. It was bigger than what Akame thought, with all that sight seeing.. Akame tripped over a vine, making her plumit down the hole.. Luckily, a patch of Golden Flowers broke her fall, though it still hurt.. *You cried for help. *But Nobody Came. A young child came to her aid, she looked normal.. For a person living in that dump.. The child looked as tall as Akame, though she was distictively taller.. Zener was the child's name, she called for her Mother and Father.. The King and Queen of the underground.. They cared for the human, and the Human felt at home.. *Akame! *Akame.. I don't think this is a good idea anymore.... Tears rolled down the side of the child's face, Akame was happilly dying.. Her Family was struck... Zener, the one who shared the fate.. Also shared death, She had the power to kill all humans.. But she didn't... Thinking that the humans were just.. Afraid. *Those Humans..... The King was the one who was most broken.. Death.. Was unsettling for him... He swore, that any last human that falls down, meets their demise... Disgusted by this.. Alice went away.. She built a castle, simillar to her old one... *This way, no human can share the same fate... She was wrong.. The Humans who fell in were.. Met with the same fate of death... The King needed one last SOUL to destroy the barrier, with those.. He could free all the monsters... *.... *Silence.... The Underground was silent.. Humans weren't falling in as much.... *ZENERTALE Fallen The seventh SOUL has dropped down.. The silence was broken, no one has known of her existance.. Yet... She looked around, and there was nobody there. *Your fall was broken by a patch of Golden Flowers.. *You feel uneasy being this deep, inside the cursed mountain... The human stood up, her knees still felt painful, yet it goes away after a few steps, she enters through a Gate, an Electric-like shock goes through her body.. The Barrier was still up. *Howdy! *I'm Jane! *Jane The... Human! That encounter was quite surprising, nobody knew anything about this place, and nobody wanted to, She walked up to the surprisingly small being, The Human was distinctively taller than her.. Jane looked unsettling. *You're new to the underground, Aren'tcha? *Awe..... You must be so.. Confused. *Oh well, guess lil' ol' me'll have to teach ya! The Human taught the child about the underground.. How it all went to Hell... The Child was frightened by this.. Though she was.. Interested. *Now human! Bump into my Friendliness Knives! *Don't worry.. They'll heal you up! The Child ran into the knives as instructed, and they were Severely damaged.. The Child fell to her knees, the knives pierced her skin like needles.. *You IDIOT *Did you really think that this place was nice?! *1/20 Hp left! Heeheehee~ Jane surrounded The Child with her knives, slowly moving them towards her.. *'DIE' Before the knives scraped the Human's skin, Jane's laughter was stopped.. She was uprooted towards the wall where she rerooted, she went away after the sight of the Caretaker.. *What a miserable, Horrifying.. *And Nasty creature.. Torturing such an Innocent Youth... Her voice was.. Delicate, she seemed nicer than her first encounter, The Caretaker healed the human of her injuries, letting her catch her footing, The child wobbilly stood up, though she did it.. *I am Alice, Caretaker of the Ruins. *What is your name, My Child? *Jade...? Very well... The Caretaker held Jade's hand firmly, guiding her through the Ruins.. *The Ruins' entrance gazes upon you.. *It fills you with Determination. *''SAVE'' Ghost Fight *Come along my child.. *I shall tell you more about the ruins... Alice's soft maternal voice was soothing the child, each puzzle was fun, yet she had the feeling that more puzzles are coming, like.. It all seems familliar. *I shall go on ahead my child.. *Please behave until I return.. With this, The Caretaker left the child on her own, yet.. Jade was too eager to see more, with her curiousity and determination, she made her way past a Pillar.. Yet Alice wasn't there, she did leave.. But to where? *You seem to find it amusing to be alone.. *Is that how you feel...? *That thought fills you with determination.. *'SAVE' Jade moved through the ruins, until she found a ghost.. It was lying on the ground. *Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *It's pretending to sleep.. The ghost flew up, staring at Jade with his lifeless eyes, it looks nice.. Yet it also looked like it was about to cry. *You have encountered, Sato The child gazes up at the ghost, giving it a warm smile. *heh... *The Ghost seems to be smiling.. Jade gives him a cheering smile, letting it know that it's doing a great job.. *heh.... *The Ghost is.. Cheery? Jade looked at the ghost, and gave it a meaningful hug, patting its ectoplasmic back. *Wait.. Let me try something.. *The Ghost creates a hat out of his tears.. It seems happy... *What do you think? *I call it dapperblook.. Jade gives it a thumbs up, sparing the formal ghost, and it disappears from sight.. How fun.. *Knowing that the mouse might someday get the cheese.. *It fills you with Determination. *'SAVE' Change *My Child.. *H-How... *Dust flows through the wind, You're just like them... Jade moves out of the Ruins, leaving Alice's dust scattered on the floor.. She seems to be smilling *Y'know.. I never could predict you..! *You were going to be pacifistic.. *And yet.. You reset.. And killed them all... *You're such a fun partner! *W-W-What's w-with t-t-that l-look?! *You ask Zener if she misses Akame *W-Wha..?! *-Don't be.. Ridiculous... That human.. She's... Different... *You stare at Zener, gripping your knife *W-What's W-W-Wrong..?! *.... *-9999999999 *The smell of dust in the cold air of snowdin.. *It's freezing, yet satisfying *Even your own caretaker's blood.. *You're Filled With Determination *''Save?'' Dumb Comedian *You stare deathly at the comedian behind you.. *He seems.. Different *heh... heya.. i won't even bother greetin' ya nicely kiddo.. *after what you did..? nah.. *You spot a scarf in the skeleton's neck *How.. Heartless are you..? *You swing at the comedian *-99999999999999999999999 *Heh.. *Did'ya really think.. That'd kill me..? *It didn't... *You see a shadow loom over you, it was The King *Ngh... Professor... I shall leave this.. To you......... *The King falls to the snow, his blood pouring onto it ☟⚐�� ✋☠❄☜☼☜��❄✋☠☝ ✡⚐�� ��☜☜�� ❄⚐ ��☜ ��✋☞☞☜☼☜☠❄ ✞☜☼✡ ��☜☹☹ ✋ ��☟✌☹☹ ☝⚐ ☜✌��✡ ❄☟⚐��☝☟ ✋ ��✌☼☠ ✡⚐�� ☟✋☼⚐��✋�� ��⚐☜��☠��❄ ��✌���� ��⚐��☠ *Heh.. *It's been fun.. Buddy... Such an IDIOT *heh.. y'know, i've been wondering. *did you really feel something? *something that made you change your own point of life? *hell if i know. *You see seven different souls on Hiroki's chest *You feel an ominous sense of excitement. *The Professor disappears from sight, and the comedian is right in front of you. *what? do you really think, i'd be dumb enough to fall for your tricks? *A strong light bursts out, as it clears, Hiroki has injected his SOUL into Jane's dust. *Somehow, it gives her life. *Hiroki's determination.. *It's stronger than Mine You.. IDIOT Did you really think, that you'd be able to kill me?! *Jane looks different. What's wrong..? Don't you remember? It's me.. Your Best Friend.. Z E N E R D R E E M U R R *You feel more excitement, as both of your foes stare at you with determined eyes. *One with the power of Gods, and One with the power of God. You're.. *such an IDIOT Laughter and Pain *I see the comedian slips on his headphones. *He seems to be listening to the only song that keeps him Sane. *His own song.. How rude. Smiley Trashbag, would you care to start? *heh.. that was my plan this whole time.. *Hiroki stares at Me, he's sending too many bones. *Is he really the same now? Or did he do something? *I'm hit... No... No..... *'But it Refused.' *The comedian starts laughing *no wonder my attacks won't work. *you're just so determined. *Yo! *It's that kid from before. *Yo! What happened? I thought you were cool. *Not as cool as Undyne though. *He's blabbering again, better kill him. *I slash at the kid, though it wasn't him that got hit, it was something different. *something smells foxy.. or is that just you, Naruko? *No Matter what happens.... *I'll.. Never... Let... You.... Win..... *That slow death, it's so fun to watch. *It fills Me with determination. *Heh.. Did you think, that Me! Naruko, the Captain of the Royal Guard, can be killed that easilly?! *You've mistaken Human! *She looks.. Different. *I'm more Determined Than you Even Can! Category:Fanfic